


Riddle in the Dark

by Galatea187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatea187/pseuds/Galatea187
Summary: Он не понимал, почему боггарт отказался от дементора и выбрал лицо шестнадцатилетнего Тома Реддла в качестве маски, но это был всего лишь боггарт. Так ведь?
Kudos: 13





	Riddle in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riddle in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392099) by [LeeASherlook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeASherlook/pseuds/LeeASherlook). 



Старая дверь шкафа со скрипом открылась, медленно, покачиваясь на петлях, прежде чем остановиться, открывая тёмное пространство внутри.

Гарри крепче сжал палочку, дерево было сжато между его пальцами, предвкушая хриплое дыхание и чёрный плащ дементора, который, как он знал, появится в любой момент. Возвращение к боггартам на шестом курсе под ехидным носом, Снейпа не было его идеей провести приятный урок защиты, но, по крайней мере, он знал, как справиться с этим. Даже Слизеринский профессор не мог винить его в этом мастерстве.

Но почему боггарт так долго не появлялся? Он огляделся по сторонам, гадая, не стоят ли студенты слишком близко, сбивая его с толку. Но нет, он был один в начале очереди, в то время как Снейп стоял в стороне, скрестив руки на груди, выражение его лица не впечатляло — почти как если бы Гарри намеренно заставлял его ждать. Отведя свои зелёные глаза обратно к шкафу, Гарри наконец увидел, как внутри что-то шевельнулось, и послышался звук капающей воды.

Нахмурив брови, он посмотрел вниз на тёмную жидкость, которая теперь капала с основания шкафа на полированный пол класса. Его сердце на мгновение остановилось, думая, что это кровь. Но нет, она была слишком тёмной.

Это выглядело почти как… чернила.

Моргнув, Гарри немного выпрямился, оглядываясь на Гермиону и Рона с вопросительным хмурым взглядом. Рон пожал плечами, но его лицо явно нервничало из-за тишины в комнате. Никто из студентов не разговаривал. Ни единого шепота. Как Слизерин, так и Гриффиндор, как будто они все чего-то ждали.

Но больше всего Гарри беспокоило выражение лица Гермионы. Её мягкие черты обычно были полны понимания, но на этот раз она выглядела обеспокоенной, глядя на Снейпа, как будто ожидая, что он вмешается.

— Сэр? — наконец нерешительно произнесла она. — Не слишком ли это необычно?

— Вы всегда исключение, не так ли, Поттер? — но насмешки, которым обычно окутывался его голос, когда он оскорблял Гарри, там не было. Бывший зельевар сделал шаг вперёд, теперь в его глазах мелькнуло раздражение. Но он резко остановился, отступая, наконец-то удовлетворенный, когда боггарт наконец появился из шкафа.

Гарри вздохнул почти с облегчением. По крайней мере, теперь он мог с этим покончить.

Но то, что вышло из темноты, не было дементором. Это к нему даже близко не было.

В комнате раздавались осторожные, ровные шаги, эхом отдававшиеся от идеально начищенных туфель, стучавших по дереву. Аккуратный Слизеринский галстук — хотя и не тот, что сейчас носили слизеринцы позади Гарри, и безупречная хогвартская мантия следовали за ним, украшая фигуру красивого мальчика с блестящими волосами и аккуратным значком префекта.

Фигура тихо ухмылялась, теперь она застыла на месте, глаза твёрдо смотрели на цель.

— Что за чертовщина, Поттер? — сзади кто-то окликнул его.

Гарри не знал, кто это сказал. Он не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд. Тысячи мыслей проносились в его голове, но все они сходились в абсолютном ужасе и смятении. Почему? Почему он смотрит на лицо шестнадцатилетнего Тома Реддла?

Рот Реддла скривился ещё сильнее, наблюдая за бледнеющим лицом Гарри с нескрываемым голодом.

Он сделал шаг вперёд. Гарри отступил назад, заметив дрожащую палочку в своей руке.

— Я ведь говорил, что мы с тобой чем-то похожи, правда, Поттер? Теперь, похоже, больше, чем когда-либо.

Голос, который эхом разнесся по тайной комнате, безжалостно приказывая Василиску убить его, пронзил Гарри, как пуля, и он вышел из оцепенения. Он не понимал, почему боггарт отказался от дементора и выбрал лицо Тома Реддла в качестве маски, но это был всего лишь боггарт.

Так ведь?

— Ты — не он, — твердо сказал Гарри. Эти слова привлекли расчетливый взгляд Северуса Снейпа, его тёмные глаза смотрели туда-сюда между мальчиками, не совсем понимая, но тихо заинтригованные.

— Не он — кто? — послышался ехидный, но болезненно любопытный голос сзади. Малфой. Гарри слегка вздрогнул, ещё раз осознав, что у них есть зрители.

— А разве нет? — тихо сказал Реддл, и ухмылка исчезла, когда гриффиндорец шагнул вперёд, намереваясь нанести удар.

Именно тогда Гарри заметил шаги, которые отмечали путь мальчика от шкафа. Чернильно-чёрный, точно как река жидкости, которая вытекла из дневника много лет назад.

Он не мог сказать почему, но это зрелище заставило его потерять фокус. Вспышки безжизненного тела Джинни вторглись в его разум, фантомная боль от клыка, глубоко вонзившегося в его руку, заставила его вздрогнуть. Палочка опустилась, чтобы схватить неповреждённую руку.

— Поттер! Ты что, ждёшь приглашения? — резкий голос Снейпа помог ему немного отстраниться, и он искоса взглянул на профессора. Снейп мотнул головой в сторону Реддла, который ни на секунду не сводил с Гарри глаз.

Точно. Да, всё, что ему нужно — это бросить Ридикулус. Ридикулус. Ри-ди-кулус. Рид… Р-Реддл.

— Ну же, Гарри, почему ты медлишь? — Гарри бросил на самодовольного мальчишку быстрый взгляд и потряс рукой, словно пытаясь прогнать призрачную боль. — Мерлин, ты только посмотри на этот свирепый взгляд. Мы действительно похожи.

— Я совсем не такой, как ты! — Гарри сплюнул, потерявшись в противостоянии, чувствуя, как стучит его сердце. За этим последовал холодный язвительный смех. Не совсем то, чем он станет, но близко к тому. Гарри увидел, как Снейп слегка вздрогнул краем глаза, как будто человек подсознательно узнал в этом ужасном звуке что-то от своего будущего Тёмного Лорда.

— Но мы оба знаем, что это не так. Иначе, зачем бы я здесь оказался?

— А я…

Реддл широко улыбнулся. Это ему не понравилось.

Он подошёл ближе.

— А ты не задумывался, почему встретился именно со мной? Из всех форм меня самого, которые я мог бы принять, это та, которую ты боишься больше всего. Как ты думаешь, почему? — Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. — Ты сам видишь сходство. Я — свидетельство того, кем ты сам мог бы стать. Один промах, Гарри. Ты уже почти сделал это раньше. Обещание родителей, соблазн семьи, желание наказать тех, кто у тебя что-то отнял. Не говоря уже о параллелях нашего прошлого. Великая родословная, сироты, неутешительное магловское вмешательство. Там уже всё есть.

Реддл подошёл ближе, но Гарри не мог заставить себя шевельнуть губами, чтобы произнести простое заклинание, которое навсегда изгнало бы призрачную фигуру. Кто-то кричал на него, но он не мог отвести глаз от мальчика перед собой, неохотно впитывая в себя прекрасное представление; черты лица, похожие на его собственные, только с незнакомой, жестокой улыбкой, играющей на губах; ядовитые обещания, готовые сорваться с них.

Том протянул руку. Его глаза были настороже, в них мелькнуло что-то красное, схватив запястье Гарри со всей силой, выкручивая и вырывая палочку из бесполезных пальцев, позволив ей упасть на землю.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, Гарри Поттер. И мы вместе будем править.

Гарри не мог дышать, боль в руке становилась невыносимой, начинало звенеть в ушах. Он уже терял из виду всё вокруг, у него кружилась голова, и он готов был упасть, когда комната на мгновение прояснилась, и фигура Тома Реддла была отброшена назад в шкаф заклинанием, выпущенным из-за плеча Гарри.

Моргнув, чтобы вернуться к реальности, он взял себя в руки, заметив свою палочку на земле, лежащую в луже чернил, которые начали пачкать дерево.

Он наклонился и быстро схватил её.

Обернувшись, он отыскал заклинателя и увидел, что палочка Рона всё ещё поднята, лицо теперь решительное, мрачно осознающее значение фигуры, которую он только что победил.

В комнате было так тихо.

— Что это _было_ , Поттер? — тихие слова Снейпа сразу же привлекли внимание Гарри, и в животе у него зародился страх, когда он посмотрел на профессора. Мужчина не выглядел сердитым, он казался… настороженным. Его пальцы крепко сжимали палочку, а поза казалась напряженной, зубы стиснуты.

Гарри не ответил — просто не мог ответить.

— Это был студент! — предложил какой-то бесполезный слизеринец. — А почему Поттер боится студента?

Это было бы идеальное время для насмешек и смеха над Гарри, но никто не пошевелился и не издал ни звука. Что-то в этой фигуре заставило комнату погрузиться в тишину. Студент или нет.

— Гарри, у тебя идёт кровь! — паника Гермионы привлекла всеобщее внимание, и мальчик-который-выжил в панике посмотрел на свою руку, ища давно зажившую колотую рану, но там ничего не было. Он в замешательстве посмотрел на Гермиону, на его губах был вопрос. Но когда он увидел, что все двадцать или около того лиц встревожены и пристально смотрят в одну точку над его бровью, Гарри понял. Подняв дрожащую руку к своему шраму, он почувствовал что-то тёплое и липкое, потянув свои пальцы вниз, чтобы увидеть алое покрытие на них. Несмотря на толпу студентов, наблюдавших за ним, Гарри не смог удержаться и посмотрел в тёмные глаза своего профессора, пораженный тем, какое напряженное и неохотное выражение он там увидел. — Профессор, ему нужно посетить Мадам Помфри.

Гермиона, как всегда, была голосом разума. Но последовала заметная пауза, во время которой Снейп продолжал пристально смотреть, наконец, смиловался и снова выпрямился, указывая на дверь, молча приказывая Гермионе сопровождать Гарри. Она вышла вперёд и взяла его за руку.

Но он чувствовал, что глаза студентов следят за ним, за каждым его шагом, пока не оказался за порогом двери. Он сам сопротивлялся тому, чтобы оглянуться на кишащий боггартам шкаф. Беспокойство расцветало в его груди, а жестокая улыбка всё ещё играла перед его мысленным взором.


End file.
